ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom
Plot Part 1: Attack comes toward the scene as suddenly, the camera cuts to James standing in front of a tomb. “I knew a man once. Brave, smart, heroic. That man was you Clifton. You fought with us right to the very end. You saved our lives; you helped us make decisions, get me and George to the Roman Army. And I can never… never repay you… or even your brother. You were a friend. A Good Friend. A True Friend. “ (Camera cuts towards a mountain hundreds of years later) A man runs up a path on the grey mountain. He’s the same servant wearing the purple and gold cloak as before. He runs pass shrubs, grasses, and even a tree. “Got to get there. Got to hurry to my master. “ He ran as fast as he could, and soon reached a cave. He entered it, and once he crossed 5 rocks, he slid into another dimension. The Sky glowed Green as he ran on the grey floor, up the silver steps, past the white obelisks, and towards the home of the greatest of the species who once lived in this dimension, Diagon. As he ran, he passed by many Lubruca and a few Escoterica. He walked up the gold steps into the temple of the Diagon. Torches lit the way till a certain point. All the was from then on were Shadows. But the servant knew that the shadows hid his master. Diagon. “ Opados, What is it?” “ Oh Great Diagon…. It is time we begin your rise. The Esctorica are ready to attack Caido Castle and spread the word about you and how you are so glorious. We await your answer. “ Diagon looked at Opados with his red eyes, and said, “ Proceed. “ Opados then smiled and went to the Escoterica. “ Begin your attack. You shall called …. The Illuminati. “ “ Diu Vive Dracone! Diu Vive Dracone! Diu Vive Dracone! “ they chanted in latin, a language long forgotten to the world. Meanwhile, a huge and tall castle stood on a tower of rock, right next to the edge of a canyon. Inside was a king and his daughter. “ Father… you’re getting weaker. “ “ Its fine… I’ll live for a few more years. “ In the Village below the hill where the castle was, a Knight pulls out an Ecoterica to the main plaza. “ Who are you? What do you want from us?” “ I am a member of the Illuminati. “ “ Why were you hiding behind crates?” “ I wanted to get a good understand of this town before I preached. “ “ Oh… you’re a preacher. “ “ Yes…. Everyone listen. The Great and Glorious Diagon is coming! Be warned, if you do not believe in him, then you shall not get his prize. He comes to Earth to end evil itself! NO more crime, no more sadness, no more illness. A golden age!” The People nearby start to mutter words, some believing. “ I shall return tomorrow. “ The Esctorica, or Illuminati member goes behind a house, and the Knight follows him. “ You know Knight Grayson, you’ve helped me reach Part 2 of my plan. “ “ How do you know my name? And what’s your next part of your glorious plans?” The mysterious man turned silent, then faced the Knight and shouted, “ KILLING ALL WHO STAND IN THE WAY OF DIAGON!” Suddenly, in the sky, Escoterica appeared from nowhere and landed on the towers of the sky. They turned around and pulled out Knifes and cut into the Towers. Then with the second hand, they created yellow balls of energy and shot into the castle, causing explosions. A Fire started inside the tower, which happened to be the King’s Daughter’s room. “ What the….” Grayson started. Suddenly the Illuminati member took a rope and started to strangle him. “ AHHH….STOP… IN THE NAME… OF THE LAW. “ The Illuminati member only strangled him harder. “ The Diagon shall rise. HAHAHHA. “ The Illuminati came down from the sky and hang from the towers. The Knifes had ropes attached to them, and the ropes held up the Illuminati. They walked across the tower, shooting the yellow balls of energy, leaving cracking and starting to break this tower into half. Others pulled on the tower towards them. The Illuminati member laid the dead body on the ground and disappeared into the shadows. The Illuminati members on the castle continued to pull on the castle tower, and the cracks under started to make the castle tower wobble. Inside the castle, dust and pebbles came from the top of the Throne room. “ Dad…. What’s happening?” the princess asked. “ I don’t know “. Suddenly, a bunch of Illuminati members appeared and attacked. They send yellow spheres of energy at the King and his daughter, who dodged. “ My Daughter….. we must flee!” The Illuminati members encountered a few Knights. “ You aren’t getting to the King. “ Suddenly, they ran up to the knights, grabbed them and them to the wall. One of the Members went up to the leader of those Knights and said, “ You are all dangerous to the cause of the Illuminati. Therefore, you must be extinguished. “ With one cry, the Illuminati member snapped his neck and killed him. The King and the Daughter ran out of the castle and onto the bridge. Once they crossed it, they looked back and saw what was happening. At that moment, with one more pull, the Tower fell, coming forward. The Attackers cut their ropes and fell down. As they fell down, they quickly slid into the Diagon’s world. The others fleed into the Diagon’s world, and the remaining Knights looked shocked. The Village of Georgius cried out, as they saw that something bad had happened, and whoever did that, or whatever did that, was very powerful. ( Title appears ) Part 2: Diagon, Luburca, and Illuminati: One Enemy The Next Day…… King Charles and his Daughter Isabel had gone into hiding after the previous attack. The Village of Georgius was frightened. Since the attack, the mysterious man who claimed that someone called Diagon was coming to end all evil had not been seen. It seemed… mysterious. Sometime today, people found the dead body of a Knight of King Charles. One man figured out his name was Sir Grayson. The people of the village took him to a site in the nearby woods to be buried in a Knight’s Tomb. During the second meal, a bunch of men were drinking water in a Tavern. “ So this guy is like, “ You messing with me?” And I’m like…Who? You’re so small, I can’t see you! “ The men started laughing, as one in a black cloak entered the Tavern. “ Greetings. “ said the owner of the Tavern. “One Drink please. “ “ Coming up!” the owner shouted. The Owner went towards his barrel of water, poured some water into a stone cup, and rolled it down a long table to the cloaked man. The Man took a sip, quiet. He then asked, “ Brian…. “ “ Yes. I have information. The mysterious man is reported to be in the Forest, preaching about some… foreign being, a god perhaps. “ “ Thank you. “ The cloaked man then left a few gold coins, and left. The man got on a white horse, and rode out of the village and into the woods. Going on the trail, the cloaked man rode into the forest, pass waterfalls, trees, and rocks. Soon, he saw group of people in front of a huge rock. The person on the rock was the same man from the previous day. “ PEOPLE! LISTEN TO ME! THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY DIAGON IS COMING! YOU MUST JOIN THE ILLUMNATI. THE ATTACK ON CAIDO CASTLE AND THE MURDER OF GRAYSON IS CAUSED BY AN ORGANIZATON WHO SEEKS TO PREVENT DIAGON’S ARRIVAL. THEY ARE PURE EVIL. DO NOT LISTEN TO THEM. “ “ You! You are responsible for the death of the honorable Sir Grayson! “ “ Lies! HE IS ONE OF THESE MEMBERS WHO SEEK TO FRAME US! STOP HIM! “said the leader. The innocent men and woman, who seemed…. Controlled…. Came towards the mysterious man. Suddenly, another man jumped from the trees and landed. Both threw their cloaks off them, and were revealed as Knights. “ WHO ARE YOU?” the mysterious man asked. The First man who rode the white house here said, “ I am Sir George. “ ---- I stood before the Illuminati, this mysterious group that I had heard about. When I found out Caido Castle was attacked RIGHT after they arrived in the Village of Georigus, I knew they were behind it. “ James… this is going to get messy. “ “ Yeah? I haven’t fought anyone since the vandals…. “ said James, the man from the trees. “ Quiet James…. They don’t know about our… you know what. “ “ I Know Brother… I’m just using comedy in the face of danger. “ Suddenly the villagers ran towards us. One man raised his arms like a bear and ran towards me. I punched him in the face and knocked him to the floor. “ Sorry Good Sir. “ I told him, even though he was out. James knocked 2-3 women to the ground, and then took a man and threw him to the trees. “ ENOUGH! YOU HAVE FORCED MY HAND! COME …. MY FRIEND. I NEED YOUR ASSITANCE….. “ the leader asked. Then, a shockwave came from his hand and my right arm burned. “ What…ahh….” Years after Rome’s Fall, I still felt pain from the burn. But, that’s not what surprised me. What surprised me is that after all these years of nothing happening, now it was burning once more. I knew right then that this…. Illuminati was no normal organization. “ You…. You work for him. The Creature… the Diagon. “ “ OH GREAT DIAGON… I CALL ON YOU AS MY HUMBLE MASTER, FOR I AM YOUR SERVANT OPADOS! PLEASE, BRING ME THE LUBRUCA!” People started waking up, and they seemed… confused. “ What happened? “ Suddenly, a huge earthquake reached the land. Trees collapsed, birds flew, and a few people fell down. Then, part of the ground imploded, and revealed a green egg. An Eye opened up, and suddenly, green goo rained down as it blew up. The Luburca, a creature, whose brother murdered many people at Camp Bellator ROMAE suddenly ran towards us and revealed 4 tentacles, eyes on each side. It brainwashed 3 of the people who had been freed from the Illumanti’s grasp, its tentacle hitting them and then controlling them. One of them tried to attack me, and I moved my right arm in front of my face in defense. It wrapped its tentacle around my arm, the arm I use to wield my sword with. Then, I’m transferred my sword to my left hand and cut the tentacle. The Lubruca cried out in pain. Then, I noticed James was not there. Suddenly he lunged from the trees and shouted, “ THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO DIED AT CAMP!” His sword went thru the monster’s head, and it fell down, its blood pouring down. Opados looked at us, and his face grew with rage. “ YOU DARE KILL THE LUBRUCA? DIAGON SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER! “ Opados and the humans suddenly disappeared. James and I looked, concerned about what had just happened. Part 3: Reflect It had been 705 years since Tomas’s Death, and 700 years since Clifton and Echtor’s death. A lot had happened in the past 700 years. Society had been more dark, serious, savage, much worse than Rome ever was for us. Vandals, Vikings, Barbarians, and other tribes invaded, savaged, and caused chaos across the continent. Me and James tried helping out every once in a while, but two men cannot change the future by mere helping. For a while, we went insane, lost our sanity and became wild animals, traveling across land in search of two things: food and water. We lived in a cave, and for years, had no memory of the past. It was a …. Strange time. Then, we returned to our memories, our pain, our sanity. You see… 50 years had passed since we last were sane. Then, we vowed never to let that happen again. 50 years of possibilities…. Memories we would never have. Then, we entered the middle ages. I actually have enjoyed the transition into the middle ages. With Kings ( a new government system ), castles, the culture, the music, the art, and everything else…. While it isn’t as Glorious as Rome, it’s decent. The Hardest thing so far has been keeping the secret about James and my immorality. It’s been though… but no one has discovered it yet. My three new friends in the Middle Ages are Sir Kay, Sir Malcolm, and Sir Luke. If I had to describe them, I’d say, “ Friendly, funny, skilled, smart, and athletic. “ Anyway, we were talking about our duel with thy Illuminati and the monster. “ THOU SHALL NOT LIE TO FRIENDS! TELL US THE TRUTH! “ Luke shouted. “ Seriously. The Illuminati are a danger. We need you guys to travel with us around the kingdom. Stop the Illumanti from tricking everyone to their demise. “ James told them. “ I don’t think they are really harmful. “ Sir Kay replied. “ Maybe it is just rogue members?” Sir Malcolm asked. " Maybe " Sir Kay repiled. " Anyone for a joust?" Sir Luke asked us. Suddenly, Sir Luke cried out, as a sword went thru his stomach. Blood went across his armor, and the sword came out. He fell down, only for us to find Opados, with green eyes. “ HAHAHAHAH. “ He laughed in an instantly recognizable voice. “ Diagon. “ “ GEORGIUS! I HAVE RETURNED TO YOU AND YOUR BROTHER. YOU DARE STOP MY DISCPILES, WHO SEEK TO SPREAD WORD OF MY RISE TO THIS WORLD. “ “ Now you want to conquer Earth, 700 years later?” “ Invasions take patience and time. BE WARNED GEORGIUS AND JAMES, SONS OF RICHARD THE III, THE PROPHECY WILL BE FULFILLED. NO MATTER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. “ Opados then disappeared…. And everyone looked at Luke’s body. A Knight had fallen. TO BE CONTINUTED IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS. Characters Main Characters *Sir George (story teller) *Sir James *Sir Kay *Sir Malcolm *Sir Grayson (deceased as of this episode) *Sir Luke (deceased as of this episode ) *Knight who's Neck Got Snapped (deceased as of this episode) *Richard the III (mentioned) *Tomas (mentioned) *Clifton (mentioned) *Brian the Tavern Owner *King Charles *Princess Isabel *Others Villians *Diagon *Opados *Escoterica/Illuminati *Lubruca Ads NOW..... THE BATTLE TO SAVE WIKIA HAS BEGUN! ( No.... Not the Special movie before AoBTFF but ... just read the rest of this ad. ) 5 USERS ARE TRAPPED IN THE INTERNET, AND WIKIA IS BEING ATTACKED BY A VICIOUS HACKER! Sub: TOON, HELP US! HE WON'T STOP SPAMMING. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO STOP HIM SPAMMING FOR LIKE 30 MINUTES. I'VE TRIED KICKING AND BANNING AND EVEN BLOCKING, BUT IT ISN'T WORKING!!! NO KICKS, NO BANS, NO BLOCKS CAN STOP HIM...... The Hacker: My Hackbots will eat up all the coding and links. Soon, all of these wikis will disappear from the internet! HAHAHHAHAH BUT THESE USERS CAN! [ Brian creates two AK-47's from his ands, Zon morphs into a Tertramand, Jack starts a fire, Sci grabs a huge chunk of the wall, and Chrono is on a table in a house, looking at a screen. ] Sci: BRIAN! [ Alt.Jack is walking in the hall towards a nuclear bomb ] Van Kleiss: TIME TO TAKE ALL OF YOUR POWERS. Toon: FIRE AT WILL. [ A bazooka from someone in black goes across Gotham City and hits Wayne Enterprises. Then, Angry Birds hit the ground exploding, as 5 pigs flee in terror. Then, Brian wakes up to see everyone chained to the wall as alternate Brian, Zon, and Chrono appear in the light. ] Zon: What the.... Vandal Savage: No one will interfere with the Light. [ A giant car jumps down made of Legos, then a giant dinosaur is formed from a bunch of stuff in huge piles. ] The Hacker: YOU SHALL DIE [ The Hacker then shoots a red beam at Everyone, and the screen blacks out. ] THE END OF WIKIA - ONLY ON THE EVERYTHING EVERYTHING WIKI http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/The_End_of_Wikia Trivia *I had a contest to figure out the names for some characters. Luke and Charles were choosen by you, but I chose Opados. It just sounds awesome. *It's the last season premiere in KOAK EVER. *This season will be a little more violent, and will explore new ways to kill people during this time period. *This is the first of a number of episodes that are going to go fast. Season 1 and Season 2 took over 200 years. Season 3 will take over 6 weeks - 3 months. *Yes, Part 1 is based off of The Dark Knight Rises's opening. Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premieres